coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8438 (1st August 2014)
Plot The library protest makes the front page of the Gazette. Roy begins to find Yasmeen overbearing and argues with her when she makes comments about widowers, unaware that he is one. Rob arranges a meeting with the medal buyer to buy it back. Tracy unwittingly drives the price up by telling the buyer that Albert lost his legs in the war. Tracy gets Maddie to watch Amy when she hears she's minding Simon. Gail and Michael have an awkward exchange in the cab office when she calls to enquire about David and Kylie. Michael puts on a brave face, saying she's right to put family first. Gail is furious when she overhears Lloyd calling Max a devil child on the radio. Yasmeen declares victory when a council meeting is called to discuss the protest. David and Kylie arrive back with Max and Lily. Lloyd demands more for the taxi fare as he had to wait on them. Gail and Audrey are eager to catch up with David and Kylie but they're worn out. Roy and Yasmeen refuse to leave the protest to attend the meeting so Kal goes. Amy upsets Simon by making digs about Peter being in prison and scaring Eccles. Maddie takes charge of Simon and comforts him. A hyper Max soaks Sophie and Norris with a water pistol. Roy tells Yasmeen about his recent bereavement and a message from Hayley which he found inside an overdue library book. Yasmeen encourages him to keep it. Rob and Tracy are surprised when the medal buyer turns out to be a woman, Meg Ollerenshaw, and it's clear she won't part with it lightly. A furious Norris corners Max but Kylie intervenes and gives Norris a mouthful. Bessie Street School demands £150 from David and Kylie for taking Max on holiday without permission. Gail and Audrey demand to know what happened in Barbados. David says he thinks Max isn't normal. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Meg Ollerenshaw - Julie Barclay Places *Coronation Street exterior *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Weatherfield Community Library - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David tells Gail he is worried about Max's hyperactive behaviour; Maddie deals with Amy when she teases Simon about his dad being in prison; and Roy and Yasmeen fall out during their night protesting. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,361,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2014 episodes